


Morgana Was a Friend of Mine

by winterstorrm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M, Merlin Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/pseuds/winterstorrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana’s got her sights set on the new kid; not Merlin though – as far as he is concerned, Arthur Pendragon and his perfect face and perfect ass can take a hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana Was a Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hs_merlin fest 2011. Beta read by singlemomsummer.  
> Arthur and Morgana are NOT related in this fic.  
> Arthur and Merlin are of legal age in the UK (age unspecified in fic).

“Look, Merlin, sweetie, could you make yourself scarce for a while? Some of my friends are coming over and you know you creep them out.” Morgana threw her school bag on the floor by the door and came to hover over Merlin, her hands on her hips as she glared down at her foster brother who was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed.

“I’m not your ‘sweetie’.” Merlin didn’t have to open his eyes to he was being glared at. “Why do they have to come _here_? They all live in mansions, with _space_ and swimming pools.”

“Arthur wants to see where I live. We’re gonna watch a movie; Gaius’s working late again tonight so we don’t have to worry about getting in his way.”

“You want me to hide in my room because that douche is coming over?” Arthur Pendragon was still the new kid at Camelot High, having moved to Camelot about six weeks ago. He’d immediately taken his place as one of the hottest and most popular guys in school; Morgana’s crowd had been all over him from day one.

Merlin had _hated_ him on first sight, being as Arthur rounded the corner and crashed straight into him and sending him flying to the floor. Merlin had dropped his books and his iPod had fallen out of his pocket and the screen had smashed. Merlin couldn’t afford a new one, and Arthur hadn’t even apologised, or helped Merlin to his feet, much less helped him pick his things up. Instead he had allowed himself to be dragged away by Sophia Walker, head cheerleader and über bitch. “Leave him,” she’d said as she pulled Arthur away by the elbow. “That’s just Merlin Emrys; he’s nobody.” Arthur had looked back at Merlin, all blue eyes and golden blond hair; Merlin had given him the finger.

That had been the start of it. Stupid prat.

Wasn’t Arthur just do fucking _perfect?_ Even his slightly crooked teeth only served to make him even more attractive. Merlin hated him.

Since that day, everything Arthur did riled Merlin, the mere sight of him irritated Merlin endlessly, and he spent many a lunch break glaring at him and trying to telepathically make Arthur do something foolish in front of everyone, but it never worked. Merlin pretended, for the rest of the time, to ignore him; but you couldn’t ignore Arthur Pendragon and Merlin was always hyper aware of where Arthur was at any given moment if they were in the same classroom, the cafeteria, the yard. No exceptions. Now Arthur was to be allowed entrance into Merlin’s home? Merlin’s life sucked.

“ _I_ don’t complain when Will and Gwaine come over,” Morgana argued, her voice taking on a whiny quality.

Merlin sighed, “ _Fine_ ,” he sat up and ran a hand through his already messy dark hair. He glanced up at his ‘sister’, his one-time _friend_ , and nodded. “Who else is coming?”

“Sophia, Percy and Leon.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. Sophia, Percy and Leon, or as Merlin preferred to call them: hear no evil, speak no evil and see no evil, were vain idiots. Arthur was apparently their new ruler. Merlin wasn’t quite sure where Morgana fitted in, though Merlin suspected she had her eye on the position of queen to Arthur’s king. Morgana had used to be Merlin’s best friend, back in Junior High, before she decided Merlin wasn’t _cool_. That was how it came to be that Gaius had taken her in when her father died, only, somewhere along the line, they had grown apart. Morgana had different friends now. Merlin, on the other hand, didn’t care about any of that, he liked his ‘uncool’ friends and the uncool things they did.

“Great. I’ll leave you to it then,” Merlin huffed, getting to his feet and stalking to the door. “Just don’t tell them I’m home.”

Morgana snorted, “Yeah, like they’d care.”

Merlin wondered when his ‘sister’ had started to hate him so much. It had been years since they had hung out at school, but only weeks since they’d pretty much stopped talking at home as well. To Morgana, Merlin was a social pariah. He’d missed her to start with, but now he was resigned that the friend he’d had was gone forever.

  


**-0-**  


Unluckily for Merlin, living in a small house that only had one bathroom, meant that Merlin failed in his mission to avoid Morgana’s friends for the entirety of the evening. He bumped into Arthur Pendragon on the landing as he came out of the bathroom. Merlin glared at him and went in himself, but when he came out again, Arthur was leaning on the wall outside, arms folded, waiting for him.

“What do you want?” Merlin snapped, glaring at the blond.

Arthur shrugged, “Just being friendly to my friend Morgana’s brother.” His blue gaze looked Merlin up and down, making him feel like a test slide on a microscope. He wanted nothing more than to get back inside his bedroom to hide. “I was wonder-”

Merlin made himself ignore the butterflies that fluttered to life inside his chest at Arthur’s nearness. It meant nothing; just annoyance was all. Just because the guy was the hottest person he had ever seen up close, did not mean Merlin’s tummy had the right to go all fluttery in his presence.

“Yeah, well - save it for someone who wants to be ‘friends’ with a dick like you,” Merlin interrupted with a snarl, and pushed past, slamming his bedroom door behind him. He leant back against the door and sighed, listening for the sounds of Arthur’s retreat. What was it about the other boy that always made him respond like that?

He had to wait a couple of minutes, convinced Arthur was _leaning_ against the other side of Merlin’s door, but he heard him leave eventually, felt the slight movement in the door as Arthur must of moved away. This was followed by raised voices from downstairs as Arthur re-joined the group. Merlin relaxed and pushed back from the door, flicking on the stereo and throwing himself back on his bed, his homework forgotten. Arthur _fucking_ Pendragon and his perfect _fucking_ face and his perfect _fucking_ ass. Merlin didn’t need to be thinking about him anymore than he already did; such thoughts were bad for his health. Morgana would _kill_ him if he knew the kind of thoughts Merlin entertained alone at night about Arthur.

  


**-0-**  


Merlin gave Morgana a ride to school the next day, and as was often the case when they were alone; Morgana was almost like her old self again: animated and _friendly_. Admittedly her conversation revolved around how she had ‘made it’ now that she was hanging around with Arthur. Apparently it was only a matter of time before she and Arthur got together, then she would be number one in the ‘ranks’.

Merlin wanted to point out that those ranks only existed in the heads of those who perceived themselves to be of importance.

When the first person they saw in the parking lot was Arthur, Morgana’s face slipped back into the persona she preferred to employ around her friends, casting a smug glance at Merlin, she almost skipped over to Arthur without so much as a ‘thank you for the ride’ or a simple ‘goodbye’.

Merlin watched them walk away, sadness twisting inside him. He missed his friend…and Arthur’s ass was to die for. When Arthur turned round and looked right at him, Merlin was still staring after them longingly. He scowled at Arthur and stomped off in the other direction.

  


**-0-**  


The following evening, Merlin had cooked dinner because Gaius was working late again, and was just about to serve it up when there was a knock at the front door. “Morgana!” Merlin hollered. “Door!”

No sounds came from upstairs to show that she was coming down to answer it, so Merlin wiped his hands on a towel and went into the hall to answer, calling for Morgana again as he swung the door open to find Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin’s stomach dropped. “Hello,” he said through gritted teeth. “What do you want?”

“Always so welcoming, Merlin,” Arthur said, ignoring Merlin’s ‘fuck off and die’ body language and stepping past him into the hallway. He held up a brown paper bag. “I even brought brownies.”

Merlin’s brows drew together. “Brownies?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “For after dinner of course.”

“Dinner?” Merlin was quite aware that by now he sounded more than a little stupid, and he should probably just give in and admit that Morgana seemed to have invited Arthur over for dinner, without telling Merlin. The part of him that thought Arthur was the hottest boy ever to walk the earth was squirming in delight at the thought of spending time in his company. The mean part of him wanted it made clear that Merlin most certainly did not know he was coming for dinner and that Arthur was not in the slightest bit welcome.

“Arthur!” Morgana appeared at the top of the stairs. “Perfectly on time.” She glided down the stairs, wearing tight jeans with a little red t-shirt, her hair loose over her shoulders, her feet bare. She shot Merlin a look that could only be described ‘triumphant’ and Merlin bitterly decided she was in full praying mantis mode. Arthur’s resistance would be futile.

“Morgana,” Merlin said tightly. “You might have mentioned Arthur was coming over; I might not have made enough food.”

“You always make enough to feed an army, Merlin,” Morgana countered. She turned to Arthur. “Help me set the table?” She took the proffered bag off Arthur and swooped past Merlin into the kitchen leaving Merlin alone with Arthur again.

Merlin looked at Arthur, and God if he didn’t look tastier than any dessert. Asshole. “If I’d known you were invited, I’d of jerked off in the chilli,” Merlin said nastily and turned his back on Arthur to go back in the kitchen, closing his eyes against himself for a moment, again wondering why he was always on the defensive with the other boy.

His cock twitched at the thought of Arthur and jacking off in one sentence.

Merlin decided he must’ve imagined Arthur saying, “I wouldn’t have minded,” because that had to be in his head; Arthur would _not_ say that. He busied himself serving up the meal; Arthur had laid the tiny table for three and was sitting next to Morgana, watching Merlin dole out the food as Morgana talked incessantly about someone or other’s very public break-up in the cafeteria in school today. Merlin knew that someone and other would most likely have moved on to new people before the week was out.

He placed generous servings of veggie chilli and rice in front of Morgana and Arthur before picking up his own and saying, “I’ll leave you both to it.” He backed out of the room and took his meal into the lounge. There was no way he would be able to eat in front of Arthur Pendragon.

As he left he heard Arthur say, “Is he always that rude to guests?”

“He’s just shy,” Morgana replied sweetly. “Once he gets used to you, he’ll be fine.”

Shy? Merlin had to laugh; one thing he wasn’t was _shy_. He preferred the term _discerning_.

  


**-0-**  


Merlin had managed to eat his meal and hide himself away in his room before anyone attempted to join him in the lounge. He didn’t want to be there to see Morgana cuddling into Arthur; the two of them may not have announced any kind of relationship beyond friendship yet, but Merlin was pretty sure it was on the cards.

He’d spent the rest of the evening with his music on loudly, doing his homework, trying not to think about what Morgana and Arthur might be getting up to downstairs. When a knock sounded on his door Merlin was about to call out ‘fuck off’ when he realised there was a chance it could be Gaius, so he reluctantly huffed over the door and flung it open.

Not Gaius. Arthur Pendragon. He held up a plate with a brownie on it. “You missed your dessert,” he said with a raised eyebrow. Merlin eyed the brownie with suspicion before flicking his gaze up to meet Arthur’s. His mouth watered; and not at the thought of the chocolaty goodness.

“No thank you,” he said, eyeing Arthur up and down with a smirk. “Unlike some, I keep an eye on what I eat.”

Arthur gasped and stammered, “I’m not _fat_!”

Merlin shrugged innocently, “Never said you were. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got homework to finish.” He shut the door in Arthur’s surprised face. His humour instantly died and slumped down on his bed feeling suddenly utterly flat.

  


**-0-**  


After that day, Arthur was _everywhere_ and a lot of that everywhere included Merlin’s house. Merlin started going to Will or Gwaine’s after school if he could. The last thing he wanted was to spend time with Arthur and Morgana.

The high school rumour mill was churning, and weren’t Morgana and Arthur just _perfect_ together? Merlin supposed their colouring complimented each other well, and that they did look good together but other than that he preferred not to think of them at all, unless it was in the context of avoiding them as much as possible.

When Arthur turned up at his house on a _Saturday_ morning a week later, waking Merlin up with his loud knocking, he grumpily held the door open for him with a scowl.

“Nice PJs,” Arthur said with a raised eyebrow and stepped past Merlin into the house without waiting for an invite.

Merlin snorted, knowing he looked terrible, but what did Arthur expect when he had _woken him up_? “I’m so _sorry_ I didn’t dress for your highness’s arrival,” he drawled as Arthur walked past him into the hallway and turned back to face Merlin.

“Actually,” Arthur continued. “I was-”

“Merlin, what’s all the – oh, Arthur!” Morgana appeared at the top of the stairs, also clad in her pyjamas; lacy, pretty ones that showed off her cleavage and midriff. She shot Merlin a poisonous glare. “What – er – did we have plans?”

“No, I thought you said you were going – never mind - I was just on my way into the city and I thought that maybe-” Arthur started, glancing at Merlin and then back to Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh how thoughtful! Give me a few minutes to get dressed, I’d love to come.”

Merlin watched Arthur carefully, catching the tightening of his lips and the flush on his cheeks as Morgana headed back up the stairs and slammed into the bathroom. He didn’t look like someone who was getting to spend the day with the girl he was keen on. He wondered if they had got together yet or if they were still circling one another with intent; maybe today was the day he was going to make his move and he was nervous. The more he thought it, the more the possibility took root. Morgana would never be able to keep it to herself if anything had happened with Arthur.

“Right, well, _now I’m up_ I might as well make some coffee,” Merlin huffed and turned towards the kitchen. “Want some?” He’d decided earlier that week that perhaps he should stop being so rude to Arthur, even if just to make life easier if he got together with Morgana. Merlin sometimes still hoped his and Morgana’s old friendship might return one day; and he did still live with the girl.

“Sure,” Arthur said and followed Merlin into the kitchen. He sat at the table and watched Merlin. “Er - you can come too, if you’d like – to the city?” Arthur looked extremely uncomfortable and Merlin could tell he really didn’t mean the invitation.

“No thanks, I don’t want to be a third wheel,” Merlin replied as he spooned the coffee into the coffee press, deliberately avoiding Arthur’s gaze. He already felt uncomfortable in his old threadbare PJs and embarrassing old X-Men t-shirt.

“What? No! There’s nothing going on with me and Morgana, we’re just friends. I didn’t even come over-”

“Of course there’s not,” Merlin interrupted. “That’s why you’re always over here. Sometimes it feels like you’ve moved in. Anyway, thanks for the invite, but I’ve got plans with Gwaine.” The lie just tripped off his tongue. He watched the pot come to boil and flipped it off just before it did. He filled the coffee press to the top and set it on the table in front of Arthur who was staring at him with a scowl.

“That’s not – Gwaine? Who’s _Gwaine_?”

“My b-”

The door opened and a shiny but immaculately dressed Morgana floated into the room, positioning herself between the two of them, looping her arm in Arthur’s. “Excellent,” she said, eyeing the coffee. “That’s just what I need before we leave.” That had to be her world record time for getting ready; normally she was preening for hours.

Merlin sighed, too tired to care; it was a two cup press. Fine, whatever, he’d leave them to it. “Have a good day you two,” he said as he headed to the kitchen door. He couldn’t help a glance at Arthur before he left; he was staring at Merlin with a huge frown marring his perfect handsome features. Inexplicably, Merlin felt a twinge of guilt, but he didn’t let himself dwell on it as he went upstairs to take a shower. When he reached the bathroom and found Morgana had used the last towel he stomped back downstairs in the hope there would be some clean ones in the dryer.

Arthur and Morgana were sharing a whispered conversation in the kitchen and didn’t hear him approach, and he couldn’t help stepping out of view behind the door and stopping to listen.

“…trust me, Arthur. True love takes time. It has to build-”

“How long, Morgana? When I told you how I felt, you promised me the feelings were mutual; yet every time I try I get nowhere. I’m crazy about-”

Merlin felt suddenly sick, and guilty. Sick because thinking it was one thing, but hearing it said was another; he was _jealous_. The guilt was because he was eavesdropping on a private conversation.

He decided to come back for a towel after they had left, and went back to his room to call Gwen to see if she wanted to do something.

  


**-0-**  


“So, you and Arthur?” Merlin asked Morgana the next day when she wandered into the kitchen for breakfast, overcome with a sudden burning desire to know. “Is it official yet?” He held his breath for the answer.

Morgana, back in ‘old friend’ mode for the moment, flung herself down on the sofa beside Merlin. “He doesn’t want anyone to know yet,” she confessed, giddily. “So, you have to promise to keep this to yourself: he kissed me yesterday.”

“Oh.” Merlin’s guts twisted. Dammit. “So how was he?” Merlin would bet money he was fucking fantastic; he’d have to be with that perfect ass and perfect fucking _everything_.

“Amazing. He’s sooo – _good_. We did some shopping and after we met up with Leon and Percy for lunch then went to see that new Leonardo movie.  
Arthur held my hand and when he dropped me home, that’s when he made a move.”

“That’s…sweet.” Merlin did not like the vision that manifested in his head.

Morgana’s eyes turned misty. “I hope he doesn’t want to keep it a secret for too long.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and forced a smile. “You make a gorgeous couple,” he said, for that was the truth, they were stunning together. The green eyed monster in him wanted to throttle her, but instead he said, “I’m happy for you.” That was _not_ the truth!

  


**-0-**  


Merlin had never felt so empty. He didn’t even want to follow his usual Arthur-avoiding after school pursuits and instead he started to hide away in the corner of the library, hoping that when he got kicked out, Arthur would have gone home. He wondered why Morgana insisted on Arthur going to theirs instead of her going to his.

He managed to avoid Arthur for nearly two weeks by turning the other way when he saw him in the hallway at school, and always turning up to class in the nick of time. He felt Arthur follow him with his eyes, and the urge to give him the finger or sneer at him just wasn’t there anymore. Belatedly he realised that his antagonism towards Arthur had been pigtail pulling, and now he just felt sad. He didn’t want to be mean to Arthur anymore; but he didn’t want to be nice to him either, because it kind of hurt, and Merlin couldn’t face him, and Morgana, right now.

When Merlin got home after nine one night, he wearily fumbled around in his backpack for his key at the door when he heard voices coming from inside, and recognising it as Arthur and Morgana, Merlin almost somersaulted into the shrubbery just as the door opened and Arthur hurtled out.

“You’re unbelievable!” he hissed. “You’ve been stringing me on for weeks!”

“Arthur, please don’t be like that, come back inside. Let me explain.”

“I’ve listened to your ‘explanations’ and excuses far too much these last few weeks, Morgana. I can’t believe I ever listened to you,” Arthur said, sounding genuinely hurt. “When I told you- You know what, forget it. I’m done.”

Merlin hoped his breathing wasn’t as loud to them as it was in his own ears; or his heart, which was crashing in his chest.

“Arthur -!” Morgana called after him, but there was no response, and Merlin heard Arthur’s footsteps get further away followed by the sounds of a car door opening and closing. “Asshole.”

Morgana slammed back inside, and Merlin waited until he heard the car start and Arthur drove away before he clambered ungracefully out of the bushes, dusted himself off and let himself into the house, his mind racing.

Gaius was in the den watching Hawaii Five-0, but Morgana was nowhere to be seen. Merlin sat down on the couch by Gaius and waited. “Nice of you to let me know you still live here,” his uncle said without taking his gaze off the TV.

“Likewise,” Merlin replied. “It’s a shock to see you home before ten, what’s wrong?”

“Less of that cheek, Merlin,” Gaius said, and Merlin grinned and settled back against the cushions, happy to be in his uncle’s relaxing company.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Merlin said. Gaius snorted.

Merlin tried to concentrate on the show, but all he could think about was: what the fuck had happened to the happy couple? Had Arthur being pressuring Morgana for sex or something? Somehow, he couldn’t picture that for Arthur. Merlin knew he could go and ask Morgana, but he also knew she would never tell him; the days where she’d confided in him were long gone.

Why did he feel like he’d lost something, when he hated that they were together anyway?

  


**-0-**  


On Friday Merlin was in chemistry, eyes half closed, listening to Mr Aredian droning on about chemical tables. He didn’t take any notice when another student came in and handed over a note, not until Mr Aredian called his name and told him he was wanted at the office. The freshman who had brought the note handed Merlin another one when he escaped out into the hall: _C109, now_.

Merlin frowned in confusion, but not once did it occur to him not to go.

When he reached the classroom in question, he peered inside; it was empty because Mr Hendry had taken the sophomore’s on a field-trip today. Merlin looked behind him, the coast was clear so he slipped inside.

Arthur Pendragon was leaning against the wall just inside the door on the left and as Merlin entered Arthur leant over and shut the door behind him.

Merlin gaped, his heart in his throat. “What do _you_ want?”

Arthur searched Merlin’s face, looking nervous before walking over to the board, picked up a marker pen and writing, ‘You’re beautiful’.

“You’ve got a crush on Mr Hendry?” Merlin asked, confused, jealousy spiking in his gut. Mr Hendry was tall, built and very, very hot. It was fair to say that one hundred percent of the school’s female population had a crush on him, even the lesbians, and a fair few of the guys too. Merlin certainly held certain…appreciation…for his figure.

What about Morgana? They had only fallen out two nights ago!

Arthur was staring at Merlin’s lips, “I wasn’t referring to Mr Hendry.”

Merlin frowned, “Then who-”

Arthur rolled his eyes, and in a heartbeat Merlin was pressed against the wall next to the board, his hands pinned above his head. “You, Merlin” Arthur said and ran the back of his other hand down Merlin’s cheek. “God, how is it you’re so dense - Merlin, _you_.” His lips closed over Merlin’s.

Arthur’s hot breath tickled Merlin’s neck, as feather light kisses were peppered onto the sensitive skin there. Arthur was pressed firmly against Merlin; one hand over a jutting hipbone, skating under the skin of Merlin’s t-shirt, as his _erect_ cock became more than apparent through his jeans, equal to Merlin’s own straining erection. How had that happened?

Arthur’s other hand still held Merlin’s above his head, pinning him in place.

Oh God. Merlin had never felt such _want_ ; and now that tongue was… Arthur ground against him, his voice as whisper in Merlin’s ear, “I want you, want to touch you, Merlin; so much.”

Merlin’s alarm bells rang. He pushed Arthur back. “What about Morgana?”

“What about her?” Arthur replied, fumbling with Merlin’s buckle, the touch of his hand over the sensitive skin of his abdomen making Merlin groan as his head tipped back against the wall with a gentle _thunk_. “She’s been cock-blocking me from day one.”

Merlin couldn’t form words to reply, it was all he could do to keep breathing. What did Arthur mean by saying that? Morgana was cock-blocking him with who?

Oh. _Oh_. The penny dropped; as well it might as Arthur’s hand slid beneath the waistband of Merlin’s jeans.

Arthur chuckled into Merlin’s neck, “Look how you want me,” he rasped, his hand curling around Merlin’s cock. “So hard for me. So beautiful.”

Merlin groaned; Arthur smiled and cut him off with a kiss that was all tongue and spit and teeth, and was so incredibly wonderful. Merlin bucked beneath Arthur’s touch, struggling to regain the use of his own hands, still held in place above his head. Arthur tightened his hold, “Not yet,” he said into Merlin’s mouth. “Not until I say so.”

His other hand pushed Merlin’s jeans and boxers down over his hips, eliciting a gasp as his ass grazed the cold brick of the wall behind him.

“Take them off,” Arthur instructed, taking his attention from kissing Merlin just long enough to say those three words, returning to tying his tongue together with Merlin’s. Merlin somehow toed his shoes off and kicked his jeans to one side, losing all awareness of his surroundings. Arthur released Merlin’s cock and offered his fingers to Merlin’s lips. Merlin snaked out his tongue and drew then into his mouth, eyes wide and fearful at thoughts of where those fingers might go next; he laved them with saliva and released them, earning a grin and another kiss from Arthur. Arthur returned his hand to Merlin’s cock briefly, running his thumb over the head before he traced a path around Merlin’s ass to slip in between his cheeks, finding his entrance and inserting a sticky finger.

Merlin gasped, his eyes flying open, “ _Fuck_ , Arthur!”

“Not yet,” he kissed a trail along Merlin’s collarbone. “Have you ever-”

“No.” Merlin’s heart was beating so fast Merlin felt hazy.

Arthur grinned dizzily, “Good.” He released Merlin’s hands then, and fell to his knees in front of Merlin, nuzzling his nose in Merlin’s public hair before running his tongue along the length of Merlin’s cock, base to tip. “Merlin, you’re so…hot.”

Arthur’s finger, still inside Merlin, began probing deeper. A long deep groan escaped Merlin’s lips as his hands fed into Arthur’s hair. He could barely believe that this was actually happening, that his blond _GOD_ of a boy was on his knees at _his_ feet, his tongue lapping Merlin’s tongue like it was a Popsicle.

How had they gone from mutual enmity to _this_ in so few minutes? Merlin had wanted Arthur for so long. This was it, this was right; this was perfect.

Merlin was mesmerised by the golden hair on Arthur’s head as Arthur paid him homage with his tongue, and when Arthur took the head into his mouth and glanced up at him, as if seeking approval, his blue eyes dilated with lust and his mouth stretched around Merlin’s cock, Merlin fell in love. It wasn’t a long fall. Merlin had been getting off over thoughts of Arthur for weeks.

Arthur removed his finger from Merlin’s ass, causing Merlin to want to reach out and snag his hand, push it back inside him, because it felt fucking _amazing_ – but Arthur was only getting comfortable, as his finger was back again, pushing deeper, and _fuck_ it burned, causing Merlin to wince. “Ow!”

“Sorry. I’ll go slower,” Arthur said, withdrawing the finger and tracing it around the rim of Merlin’s hole before sliding slowly back inside. His mouth returned its attention back to Merlin’s cock, and already Merlin could feel his orgasm building, rising through him like a tidal wave of need, his hands tightening in Arthur’s hair as his toes curled and he exploded, without warning, into Arthur’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck, _Arthur_!” he groaned. He felt Arthur grin around his cock. This was _not_ the first time Arthur Pendragon had sucked cock, he knew too well what he was doing.

Arthur released Merlin’s spent prick with a pop and looked up at him, “Will you let me-?” he asked, and Merlin read a trace of uncertainty in his eyes, as if he thought Merlin might actually reject him, even after what had just happened.

 _God, yes_. “I-”

The bell went, knocking them out of their private space. The sounds of students spilling out into the hallways brought back to Merlin where he was. He did not want his first time to be here.

Arthur sighed, looked at his watch and stood, resting his forehead against Merlin’s. “We’d better – you know – go?”

Merlin nodded, desperately searching through his post orgasmic high for words to say to Arthur now, and coming up with, “Er – yeah, I’ve got English next and Mr-”

“I’ve finally got you, and there’s no way we’re going to class after _that_.” Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s lips, “Let’s ditch, yeah?”

Before Merlin could react, Arthur had threaded his fingers through his and was leading him to the door.

  


**-0-**  


Arthur’s bedroom was bigger than Merlin’s whole house. His Dad must be loaded. It had a huge king size bed in the middle, and a sitting area with a sofa and entertainment system, a selection of game consoles, and a Les Paul guitar. Merlin nearly squealed with excitement.

“Go on,” Arthur encouraged. “Have a play.”

Merlin did not need telling twice, plugging it in and picking out ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’. He grinned at Arthur, who was watching him intently.

Merlin swallowed nervously, the surreal nature of the situation hitting him suddenly. He swallowed nervously and put the guitar down. “Why now?” he asked.

Arthur blushed. “I’ve been trying to get your attention since day one, you idiot.” He ran his shaking hands through his hair. “Why do you think I was at your house every other day these last few weeks? I figured you couldn’t ignore me if I was right under your nose.”

“Oh.”

“You were pretty mean to me.”

“I-” Merlin took a deep breath. “How was I supposed to know you were there all the time because of _me_? You were there with Morgana-”

Arthur screwed up his nose. “She was supposed to be _helping_ me woo you. She was all friendly and nice and I was new here…I should never have trusted her!”

When Merlin saw Morgana, he was going to _kill_ her.

“She told me she and you-”

“She what?” Arthur spat and started to pace. “She told _me_ you were with _Gwaine_ last week.”

“Ew,” Merlin pulled a face. Yes, Gwaine was hot, but, Gwaine was also _Gwaine_. “Gwaine’s been trying to get Gwen to go out with him forever. He was almost there too, and then she meets Lance and- Anyway, sorry, not with Gwaine. Never.”

“That _bitch_ ,” Arthur’s pacing picked up, and Merlin had a feeling he was not the only one with murderous intentions towards Morgana.

“Well, I guess that’s why I was mean to you,” Merlin said. “I might, kind of, you know, think you’re hot.”

Arthur broke into and relieved grin. He closed the distance between them. “I think you own me an orgasm.” He wrapped his hand around the back of Merlin’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

  


**-0-**  


Merlin made it home that night, but only just. Arthur turned out be very very talkative, wanting to know the tiniest detail about Merlin, and vice versa. They had spent the whole evening, after Arthur collected his orgasm, relaxing on Arthur’s sofa, with Arthur’s head in Merlin’s lap as they talked.

Merlin wondered how he’d ever managed to convince himself Arthur was a douche.

Morgana had a lot to answer for. She’d apparently promised Arthur she would help him win Merlin over…around about the same time she’d switched from frosty to icy cold on Merlin. She either had it pretty bad for Arthur herself or- Merlin didn’t even care for her reasons; whatever they were they were selfish and he wasn’t going to let her get away with it.

He tried to be quiet when he let himself in; but she was up, watching TV with Gaius. Gaius looked pointedly at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, Gaius,” Merlin said. “I got caught up on a, um, biology assignment.”

“Call next time, alright?”

“Sure. Can I make you a coffee?”

Gaius perked up. Merlin grinned and went into the kitchen.

Morgana followed after a couple of minutes. Merlin was so mad with her he wasn’t sure he’d be able to speak.

“I had a good night,” she said, twirling a lock of dark hair between her thumb and forefinger. “I was at Arthur’s till just now. I only got back a few minutes before you.”

Merlin stilled, his anger bubbling under the surface, ready to burst free at the slightest provocation from his beloved ‘sister’. He had the real Arthur; Morgana had a delusion.

“That’s nice,” he said, almost feeling sorry for her. “What’s his bedroom like?”

Morgana beamed, “He’s got a huge fish tank in the corner. It’s really relaxing. Arthur’s amazing.”

“That’s nice,” Merlin said pleasantly and took Gaius his coffee.

  


**-0-**  


“Go slowly with me,” Merlin said when he came up for air. Arthur’s hand had found its way under Merlin’s waistband already.

This was it. They had talked about it, and worried about it, and done rather a lot of everything but _it_ – but today was the day. It was exactly five weeks, one day, two hours and seventeen minutes since Merlin had walked into that classroom to find Arthur waiting for him. Merlin sucked at waiting.

Gaius was out bowling with his buddies, their phones were off, Morgana was off ‘on a date’ with Arthur, still trying to keep up the ruse. Arthur had wanted to tell her straight, rub her face in it, but Merlin preferred a more subtle approach. After today they were going to ‘come out’ as a couple, and Morgana was first in line for their news.

Arthur stepped back and yanked off his t-shirt and unbuckled his belt, his eyes locked on Merlin’s. “You too,” he instructed, and like a robot, Merlin complied, not caring where his clothes landed as he shucked them to the floor.

“Oh God,” Arthur grunted and pushed Merlin into the wall, turning him as he moved, parting his cheeks with both hands and dropping down to a crouch. A warm sticky tongue began to work its way around Merlin’s hole and inside him.

Merlin nearly passed out. He couldn’t believe this was happening; just a few weeks ago he’d thought this boy was his foster sister’s boyfriend. Fuck, but this felt good. Arthur’s fingers came into use, and Merlin closed his eyes against the burn of having fingers and tongue working him loose, apparently liking it if the animation of his cock was anything to go by. It stood flat against his stomach, the head touching the cold of the wall due to the angle Merlin was leaning at.

One of Arthur’s hands came up to grip it around the base before turning Merlin around. He pulled him flat against his body, kissing Merlin hungrily. “Are you sure about this?” he whispered between kisses. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Merlin had never been surer of anything. He nodded. “I want to.” He traced a reverent hand down Arthur’s chest, marvelling at the golden muscles and the light covering of blond body hair. The boy was beyond Merlin’s wettest dream.

Arthur’s breath was strained; Merlin could feel his heart beating against his own as he kissed him again. He grabbed the condom out of Arthur’s fumbling fingers – where it had appeared from Merlin did not care - and ripped it open, reaching down for Arthur’s cock, and with a nervous smile, he dropped to his haunches taste his glistening erection. He tipped his head forward suck the sensitive head, his senses on overload at the now familiar musky taste. Arthur’s hands wound into his hair and pulled his head back. “If you do that, I won’t last.”

Merlin nodded and rolled the condom carefully over Arthur’s length, marvelling at how big it was at the same time as he felt a tiny quiver of fear at the thought of having it inside of him.

He was about to lose his virginity to Arthur Pendragon.

“I’ve got off over this moment since I first saw you,” Arthur said breathily and Merlin’s eyes shot up to his in surprise. Arthur held his hand down to Merlin who took it so Arthur could drag him to his feet. Arthur leant into Merlin’s ear, “Thank fuck I gave it that last try and didn’t listen to Morgana.”

Before Merlin could respond Arthur was kissing him again, their cocks pressed wetly together as Arthur shuffled him backwards towards the couch.

“I want to watch you when we do this,” Arthur breathed. “If you lie back and-” Merlin had backed up against the couch and Arthur kissed him again and gently turned him around, spreading his thighs and pushing him forward. Merlin braced his hands over back of the cushions and jumped when he felt Arthur’s fingers sliding into his hole again.

It was slow and awkward to start with, Arthur’s hot breath on Merlin’s neck as his fingers stretched Merlin’s hole again, and after a few breathless minutes Arthur was whispering, “Are you ready?” and Merlin was nodding, and in his impatience Merlin climbed over the back of the couch and laid down, grabbing a pillow and placing it under his ass. Arthur grinned and followed, straddling him and leaning down for a slow wet kiss.

“Arthur, come on,” Merlin encouraged. Arthur nodded and sat back, his face a mask of concentration. He shifted himself so that he was sitting between Merlin’s thighs and lifted Merlin’s legs to rest on his shoulders, taking his own cock in his hand and trying to guide it into Merlin. Merlin’s fingers clenched on the cushion as he felt the head of Arthur’s cock pressing into him; this felt so weird, his legs didn’t feel right and _how the fuck that going to fit_?

Merlin gasped in pain as Arthur pressed forward, “Ow!” Arthur stilled, kissing Merlin’s shoulder. He reached his hands around to find Merlin’s; closing his fingers around Merlin’s tensed up knuckles.

“Merlin-”

“I’m okay,” Merlin managed. “Keep going.” He closed his eyes against the initial pain.

Merlin felt Arthur’s nod as he began to push into him again, and this time Merlin was ready. Okay, so it bloody hurt but at the same time it felt so good; the feeling of being filled totally new to him yet kind of wonderful that it was Arthur doing it.

“Okay?” Arthur asked when he was fully inside.

“Yeah,” Merlin rasped. “Do it, Arthur, please.” Merlin slipped his legs off Arthur’s shoulders, and instead let them fall to the sides, his feet ghosting the backs of Arthur’s knees. That was better; it felt more natural, like he could concentrate on the two of them and not the balancing act.

Arthur lifted a hand and pulled Merlin’s head up to kiss him as he slowly withdrew almost all the way and pushed back in again, repeating it and changing the angle of his hips until his cock grazed over something inside that made Merlin cry out and his knuckles whiten. “Fuck, Arthur,” he moaned, amazed at how it could go from pain to pleasure within seconds. “More.”

Arthur began to move faster, several times pulling out too far and having to press back in again, his rhythm stuttering, each time his hands returning to hold Merlin’s. It was messy and uncoordinated and utterly, utterly perfect because it was _them_.

Merlin’s heart was beating so fast he felt light headed. His vision was blurring, but his sense of smell seemed to increase; the scent of Arthur’s sweat and shampoo as he buried his face in Merlin’s neck washing over him. The pain had abated, but the burn remained, and not every stroke hit the spot, but it felt good. He could hear Arthur’s muttering, his heavy breathing; he felt Arthur’s heat blending with his own as the pace sped up and Arthur uttered a loud moan, his movement coming to a standstill as he dropped his forehead to Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin felt his cock twitching inside him as he came.

With Arthur’s ragged breathing in his ear, Merlin dropped to his elbows, his own cock still straining against his stomach, unspent.

“Wow,” Arthur whispered. “God, Merlin… I’m sorry, I couldn’t last any longer.”

He gently sat back, withdrawing and sitting back on his heels. He closed a hand around Merlin’s cock, pumping him rapidly as he watched him intently, their blue eyes clashing, bringing him to completion within seconds, Merlin’s come coating his hand, his cries unchecked.

Merlin felt boneless; Arthur came down on top of him, fitting in to Merlin’s side with a happy sigh.

“Wow,” Arthur managed.

“Mmm,” Merlin mumbled and curled into Arthur. “That was nice.”

“It was better than ‘nice’, Merlin,” Arthur said with a hint of arrogance.

“’M not a virgin anymore,” Merlin said into Arthur’s chest.

“Me neither,” Arthur said, and Merlin smiled. He liked the thought of being Arthur’s first as well. Arthur’s apparent cock-sucking talents had been a result of watching porn and not actual experience.

“Well, how touching,” drawled a voice from the doorway.

Morgana stood there with furious narrowed eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Hello, Morgana,” Arthur said cheerfully. “Me and Merlin – well - he got over his shyness.”

Merlin waved at her retreating back, calling after her, “How was your date?”

His only response was the reverberation of her slamming bedroom door.

Merlin snuggled back into Arthur. “Ready to go again?”

“We-”

They were silenced by another key in the front door.

“Shit – Gaius!” Merlin whispered staring at Arthur in horror.

“That’s it,” Arthur hissed, leaping to his feet and throwing Merlin’s jeans at him. “We’re hanging out at mine from now on.”

That suited Merlin just fine.


End file.
